Patch Notes
Changelog for Rev 17507 (Wednesday, Nov. 2) Removed crashes & most important additions *Fixed an issue where the game could crash when battle riders, drones, boarding pods, assault shuttles or biomissiles were launched in combat. *Fixed an issue where Swarmers could crash the game while launching from the hive. *Fixed a crash that was occurring when creating new provinces. *Fixed a crash caused by incorrect retrieval of achievement states. *Fixed an issue where failure to load an asset could prevent screens from transitioning. *Fixed multiplayer compatibility issues between 32- and 64-bit versions of the game. *The Continue Game button is now working. *Tool tips have been added to the combat UI. Fixes and Other Changes *Fixed an issue where public games were not being correctly published to the GameSpy master server. *AI is now more aggressive in combat and starts closer to the action. This was done to address some cases where AI versus AI combat simulation was not resolving. *Fixed known issues where modules were not being displayed on stations. *Fixed an issue where certain ship designs were not being assigned default sensor ranges. *Fixed an issue where planetary missiles were not hitting targets. *Fixed a ship avoidance issue where ships could become immobilized between a station and the planet is orbits. *Fixed issues where the game was incorrectly assessing whether players should engage in combat. *Fixed an issue where the game was not correctly determining when players had discovered each other on the star map. *Fixed issues where starting system distributions on star maps could be needlessly unbalanced. *Fixed an issue where missiles and mines were not being assigned the correct structure, causing them to be too easy to pick off. *Fixed the issue where Swarmers were not correctly pursuing moving targets. *Fixed an issue where Hiver gates were not being deployed while enemy colonies existed in the system. *Fixed a critical issue with lists in the GUI that was causing the Admiral Manager to present misleading data. *Fixed an issue where Battle Cruisers and Battleships were being unlocked without the correct technologies being acquired. *Fixed an issue where an incorrect large amount of terraforming damage could be applied by weapons in combat. *Fixed an issue where the Von Neumann constructs could spawn at the center of a star system. *Fixed an issue where reserve fleets were being included in sensor range checks *The System Killer's beam range has been increased. *Added missing icons to Heavy Beam modules. *Start positions for certain combat encounters have been brought in closer. *The ship HUD is no longer displayed when planets are selected in combat. *There have been a handful of fixes to various weapon and ship art files. Additions *Game setup now automatically defaults to the maximum players for the selected map. *Missile warheads will now upgrade. *Players are now presented with the option of renaming their initial home world as a new colony. *The game launcher options dialog now includes a "Prefer 64-bit Process" checkbox. This can be unchecked to override default behavior and run the 32-bit version of the game on 64-bit operating systems. *Features have been added to the station manager: * Module descriptions have been added. * The station module build queue now displays cost. * A Max button has been added to the module build queue controls. *Changes have been made to the upgrade paths of stations to prevent certain issues where upgrades might never be possible. *The station manager now shows up as a window on the star map. *The planet information window now shows up as a window on the starmap. *The redundant confirmation dialog that displayed when loading games has been removed. *The Defense Manager tray has been hidden in this update to prevent the possibility of fleets becoming on the system map. *The Liir Protectorate is now locked until the correct technology is acquired. *As a stop-gap measure the initial window resolution supplied in the game launcher options has been reduced from 1680x1050 to 1280x960. This may help newcomers to the game in cases where the initial window size is too large for certain desktop and display configurations. Others may adjust this value in the options dialog as needed. Changelog for Rev 17430 (Monday, Oct. 31) Additions and Improvements *The game will now start in native 64-bit mode on operating systems that support it. *Added 15 new entries to the encyclopedia. *A new badge has been added for all factions. Bug Fixes and Other Changes *This update will break save games due to changes to special encounter implementation *Fixed a divide by zero crash that could occur when the game tried to trigger a rebellion on a planet with 0 civilian population. *Fixed a crash that could occur when entering the multiplayer lobby. *Fixed issues where the game would hang on end turn when resolving AI versus AI combat. *Fixed issues where concurrent combat scheduling could cause game turns to hang. *Fixed an issue where the game could crash when a player attempted to save between turns. *Fixed an intermittent crash that could occur during combat. *Fixed a crash that could occur when committing an intercept mission. *Fixed encyclopedia content appearing in the wrong locations. *Fixed issues where user interface would be unreadable when starting a game window larger than the desktop resolution. *Added more tool tips to the game lobby. *Added more tool tips to the colony information widget. *Added more tool tips to the build screen. *Added more tool tips to the certain pop-ups and to the station placement screen. *Fixed a few outstanding localized text issues, including three descriptions in the tech tree; **Spinal Mounts **Heavy Fission Cannon **Assimilation Plague Cure. *Rebalanced Police ships and some menaces. *Made improvements to Swarm Hiver, Larva and Queen art. *Fixed issues where the game window could shrink below the minimum 1024x720 resolution. *Fixed issue where minimizing the game window could cause it to go full screen instead. *Fixed an issue where Suul'ka could become available to non-Horde Zuul players via Diplomatic Stations. *Suul'ka arrival after building a Tribute station is now delayed by at least a turn. *Fixed a bug with post encounter dialog where list selections were getting mixed up. *Fixed a miscolored element of the fleet widget items. *Fixed some underlying UI layout bugs. *Fixed a bug where Gate Amplifiers would not show up in the station module list. This was preventing the upgrade of Gate stations. *Fixed a bug that was allowing built modules to be re-queued. *Fixed art issues with Tarkasian Dreadnought GOOP and Heavy Beam modules. *Fixed outstanding art issues with Human Supply Transports, Naval Outposts and Polic Cutters. *Fixed an issue where AI controlled agents running at accelerated time in simulated combat were not doing enough damage to each other. Known Issues *Main Menu becoming active before background combat loads. Players cannot proceed past Main Menu until load complete. *Section descriptions not displaying in Design screen. *Fleets not providing turn/distance to objectives mid-mission. *Optimization of Hiver fleet use of gate network.- One avatar per race not displaying correctly *Options button not working in Main Menu (works in launcher) *Cinematics button not working *Continue game button not working *Sound cut outs (in combat, when lots of sounds) *Screens transitioning slowly *Hotkeys not working correctly Category:Patch Notes